offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawn
Fawn, also known as Doggielover10124, is a member of YTR. She was the first member to join who is a girl. Fawn and Pinkolol are best friends, and some people even stated they are like sisters as well. She's also known as Fawn, the Water Master. Appearances as a Character Starman3's Blooper Series Her first appearance is in Blooper 42, where she has a scene talking to another YTR. She doesn't appear until Blooper 45, where she is seen with Pink playing Minecraft before the power shuts off, then hangs with her and Yip when the power does cut off. Super Mario 64: The Last Stand Fawn appears around the beginning of the adventure. When DBZK5 passes out, she stands by him for a majority of the episodes and cares for him very much and guards him. She also appears to be very shocked by the story he tells. SM64 Adventures She appears in episode 4 with Yip, where she talks with Pink about the good times they had here, including the time in Blooper 45. Super Mario: Eternal Night Fawn is first seen with 4 others who were captured along with her, when Royal finds them she explains their issue along with the others. She is next seen when MM761 and Jbro ask directions from her, and she somehow knew they were supposed to travel as a group, because she notices Metkuratsu missing. She comforts Jbro after he worries, before they get attacked, where she defends herself against the possessed, and de-possesses WhiteTongue. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Old Friends Visit Blooper Land She appears to tell Royal that Troll Boo is back. Super Mario 64: The Curse of the Invincibility Frames She appears when Pink comes to Blooper Land. After Pink comes, she seems to want to know why she's here, and after Pink slightly explains, she wants to know more. After she understands, she questions Pink to check if she's right, and agrees to help after MarioMario54321 makes a point clear that they can help their friends now. When Starman3 returns, she explains some of the recent events that have happened. She also involves herself with Pink and SM3 when they go to the basement, and goes to Hazy Maze Cave and saves Pichi, Jbro109, MarioMario24680, MarioBloopersGuy321, and Smg4fan1. She tells the remainders of the basement when they're done to go to the top floor. She thinks of going to Tall Tall Mountain, but Pink decides someone else should go seeing as she already went to Hazy Maze Cave. The2Hunters takes her place. When Mario comes out and is revealed to have been trapped, she confirms to Pink she was right about Mario being possibly in danger. She also tries to make sure Matt knows what he's talking about and is sent down later by Pink to tell more people to help with the situation. Appearances as a User Skype Conversation Battles Her first appearance is in episode 7, where she comes back right after randomness, and immediately joins in with Cdrom after she's returned. She reacts to many of the jokes played by many of the people in this video. She next appears in 9, appearing around the end of the video. She tells the group she obtained a Twix chocolate, which Lance in a different-pitched voice wants from her. She is also yelled at by Smus at the very end. Super Mario 64: Randomness to the Max Fawn appears in this video saying her line "Whatever this is, I feel violated" by the door when Smus was cheering. Super Mario Shorts Her first appearance is in episode 6, where she feels violated after the events of the video take place. Special "Other" Videos Pink's Christmas Special In Pink's Christmas Special, she welcomes her in the castle, finds Yip inside and goes with Akin to Whomp's Fortress. She participates in the music video created later. Starman3's Christmas Special 3 She is first seen paired with LuigiFan54321 in the beginning of the Gift Hunt, but is revealed to have lost. She participates in singing Jingle Bells. Starman3's Christmas Special 4 In this video, she appears at the very end with Yip. Pink's New Year Special In this video, she is seen when the others try to get some people involved in the celebrations. Sinbad's Belated Birthday Gift She plays a different kind of minor role, meeting her 4D counterpart along with Royalomg. Quotes *"Whatever this is, I feel violated." - a line used whenever she's not particularly pleased at an event or instance. Counterparts Fourth Dimensional counterpart: Fourawn Star World counterpart: Starawn Friends *Zaid (Mariofan14) *Memoodyable *Pinkolol16 *Diapolo 10 *CostarGamerZ (Benendict) *Jbro109 *Sinbad316 *Brynn1100 *Royalomg Category:Youtube Ranger Members Category:Female Members of YouTube Rangers